Angel Among Us- Adopted
by TheOppositeOfSinister
Summary: Adopted from ISupportTheNarwhals. Angel Gilbert, fraternal twin to Elena Gilbert, was turned by Katherine Pierce, in 'Masquerade'. Katherine said she did it to get revenge on the Salvatore's. Was that the real reason? Why was Katherine dropping hints about Angel being a doppelgänger? But like always Katherine's can't be trusted. Kol/OC. Rated T cause Im paranoid. R&R HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys.**

**So remember in like, December, when I announced that haHades adopted Angel Among Us from the author ISupportTheNarwhals, previously known as WWW 93 DiagonAlley ? Well it's finally up, and the first 2 chapters belong to him (Apologies if the author is a female). Hopefully I'll put up the second chapter today, and then the third sometime this week...**

**R&R**

**Dex.**

**Disclaimer: Characters in this story belong to ISupportTheNarwhals.**

**Chapter 1**

Angel was actually enjoying herself for the first time in a while. Here she was in a beautiful dress dancing and laughing with her best friend, Olivia. Lately Angel had been in a bit of a funk.

She and her sister used to be joined at the hip, now they barely talked. Whenever someone knocked on the door Elena would tell her to go away. Jeremy had also been acting weird lately, ignoring her, being a bit harsh and rude.

Right now Angel was at the annual masquerade ball at the Lockwood's, with Olivia as her date.

"Are you alright Angel?" a voiced pulled her out her musings.

"Perfect, Liv. Isn't this fun?" Angel exclaimed flashing a smile at Olivia showing off her pearly white teeth.

Olivia nodded her blonde curls bouncing; Olivia was beautiful there was no doubt about that. Her hair was fairly long it went to just a little bit above her waist, it was thick, curly and shiny. Olivia was small about 2 inches taller than Angel but was still only 5'6. She had flawless pale skin, a small button nose, and high cheekbones. She was a natural beauty.

While Olivia was a light beauty, Angel was considered a dark one. She had dark brown almost black hair that fell in big silky curls down to her waist. Angel's eyes were a dark coffee brown, framed with thick black lashes. She had full red lips, a button nose, and high cheekbones. They were both beautiful in their own way.

"I think I'm going to get some air." Angel said winking at Olivia as she saw the lustful looks Her friend was exchanging with some random dude.

Angel breathed in the cool air finding a sense of peace in the silent cold of the night air. She felt an eerie sense that she was being watched but shrugged it off. After a couple moments of silence Angel turned back inside to tell Olivia that she was going home when she saw Elena standing behind her.

"Elena" Angel breathed after getting over her initial shock, "You scared me, are you okay?" She questioned worriedly.

"I'm so sorry Angel, but I'm doing this to protect you from it." Elena said with a worried expression on her face.

"What?" Angel asked really confused.

"You'll understand soon, but for future reference my name is Katherine, but you'll remember soon." 'Elena' breathed rushed.

Before Angel could respond Katherine's face changed, the whites of her eyes turned red, veins started to form under her eyes, and her canines lengthened and sharpened.

"What the hell?" We exclaimed, backing up, but Katherine grabbed her.

The Elena look alike bit her wrist and shoved into Angel's mouth, forcing her to drink her blood, after a couple of minutes Katherine pulled her wrist satisfied that Angel had enough.

"_So sorry, sister_" Katherine thought before quickly snapping her neck leaving her in a heap on the ground.

**AAU**

Olivia had been searching for Angel for the past half hour, and had no luck in finding her. She spotted Bonnie and quickly called out, "Bonnie! Wait up!"

Bonnie turned around when she heard her name being called. Olivia Thompson was rushing towards with a worried expression on her face.

"What's up, Livia?" Bonnie asked smiling kindly at her.

"Have you seen Angel? I can't find her anywhere?" Olivia asked quickly, worry shining in her eyes for her sister in all but blood.

Bonnie's kind face instantly turned one of panic. What if a vampire took her? Or if Katherine hurt her, or worse killed her?

"No I haven't seen her at all tonight. But I will let you know if I see or hear from her." The witch promised and rushed away to talk to Jeremy or Stefan, or, hell, maybe even Damon.

**AAU**

"Stefan!" Bonnie shouted when she saw him walk towards his car, with a crest fallen expression on his face. He turned when he saw it was Bonnie.

"Is something wrong Bonnie?" Stefan asked genuine concern on his face.

"Angel is missing! What if Katherine got to her!"

Stefan furrowed his eyebrows in concentration thinking of when he saw The younger of the Gilbert twins last.

"I don't think it was Katherine, we put her in the tomb, she wouldn't have the chance to hurt Angel." Stefan said still thinking,

"I don't think she would hurt Angel. She never even made a move against her, now that I think about it." He added as a afterthought.

"Maybe she just went home and didn't tell anyone." Bonnie said.

Stefan nodded in agreement and bid Bonnie goodnight.

**AAU**

After Katherine turned Angel she compelled someone to take her somewhere isolated and feed her there blood so she would complete the transition.

So when Angel awoke with a gasp she found herself in an abandoned building. Suddenly a smell of iron flooded her senses and Angel found herself craving it.

"You must drink" a voice said startling The already scared teen.

A boy about Angel's age was sitting a little ways to the left from her, he was bleeding and it took a moment for Angel to realize that the thing she was craving was the blood. What the hell?

"What? No! Are you insane?" Angel shouted confused. What the heck was this guy's problem?

"You must drink" he stated again but this time firmly.

Angel's body seemed to move on its own accord, before she knew what she was doing Angel brought the boys wrist up to her mouth and bit into it. All of a sudden there was an uncomfortable feeling in her gums.

Angel quickly looked into to a semi-smashed and dusty mirror and gasped at what she saw. Her face looked just like Ele… Katherine's face, the whites of her eyes were red, there were veins under her eyes, and her canines lengthened and turned in to fangs?

"What the…?" Angel breathed shock written all over her face.

She had no time or confusion, for the second she uttered those words, memory engulfed her.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Angel was walking aimlessly around the carnival not knowing what_ _to do. Olivia was sick, and she had nothing to do._

_Suddenly she heard sobs, and decided to go check it out._

"_Caroline?" Angel called confused when she saw her best friend's face covered in blood._

"_What happened?" She asked cautiously approaching Caroline._

"_Angel?" Caroline said still crying_

"_Yeah it's me." Angel said finally reaching Caroline_

_Caroline's body language suddenly changed she was no longer crying she looked… hungry?_

"_It smells so good" Caroline muttered seemingly in a daze._

_What the hell?_

"_What smells good Care?" Angel asked seriously confused._

_Just when Caroline looked like she was about to attack Angel, Damon Salvatore appeared in front of Angel. He snatched the bracelet the unknown to her had vervain in it and looked her straight in the eyes._

"_Forget this ever happened, go back to the carnival and avoid this area for a while." Damon said unknowingly to her compelling Angel._

"_I'll forget this happened and avoid this area." Angel murmured her eyes unfocused and walked away in a daze._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Angel was utterly confused, how did Damon make her forget Caroline killing that man? What was happening to her? And the most important question what was she?


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter also belongs to ISupportTheNarwhals and then the next one is all mine (except for the characters of course).**

**So in the name of ISTN, enjoy the chapter:)**

**R&R**

**Dex**

**Chapter 2**

Angel was frustrated, angry, confused, and betrayed.

Frustrated because she didn't know where she was.

Angry because she couldn't get anywhere, and because the sun kept on burning her.

Confused, because Angel still didn't know what happened to her.

Finally betrayed because she remembered the time Elena made Damon Salvatore make her forget what happened at the Halloween party. So what if she saw Stefan kill Vicki Donavon, she wouldn't tell anyone.

OK, so maybe that's a lie. Angel would have told someone, most likely the police, but if Elena explained what happened Angel would not have told anyone.

"Well might as well get some sleep." Angel said aloud before suddenly groaning. _"Great I've started to talk to myself. Well, at least no one answered me."_ She thought grimly.

Angel was so tired that the second she got comfortable she was out and she had the weirdest dream ever!

**_-Dream-_**

_Angel was with her parents going to a ball welcoming a new lord in to their village._

_"Mother do I have to go?" Angel asked in Bulgarian, she hadn't been going out a lot lately; she was still upset that Katarina was banished._

_"Angela Petrova I will not have another of my daughters be a disgrace to this family." Angel's father snapped._

_Angel sighed defeated, and started to look out the window missing her sister more than ever. If she was here Angel would have someone her own age to talk to at the ball. Most of the people there are either going to be older or younger than Angel's 18 years of age. The lord himself will probably be in his 40's, and Angel's parents wanted their daughter to be wed to him because of his wealth, even if he is 22 years her senior._

_"Angela we have arrived." Her mother's voice startled Angel out of her thoughts._

_Angel nodded obediently and elegantly placed her hand into the offered hand that helped her out of the carriage. The man bowed to her and Angel curtsied._

_"Come Angela we mustn't be late." Her father's strict voice called out to her._

_At the door a young man stood maybe a couple years older than Angel. He was handsome, with a strong jaw, dark perfectly messy hair, and brown almost black eyes. He was tall about 6'2 and had lean muscles. Angel felt as if she knew who he was, as if she knew him, but couldn't place it._

_When they arrived at the door a man standing beside him said: "Lord Mikaelson, this is Lord and Lady Petrova, and their eldest daughter Angela Petrova"_

_'So this is the Lord, and least he isn't in his 40's' Angel thought interested._

_The young lord didn't look to be very interested in Angel's parents until they said Angel's name. His eyes snapped to hers, and when he looked at Angel his face showed nothing but shock and disbelief._

_"Lord Mikaelson." Angel said curtsying._

_He took Angel's hand in his and placed a small kiss on the back of her hand._

_"Please" he said with a British accent, "Call me Kol."_

**AAU**

Angel shot up, panting in cold sweat. The more she thought about her dream the more she forgot from it.

All Angel could remember clearly was mischievous brown eyes.

Angel was suddenly hit with the most disgusting smell she had ever smelled, it was like something was rotting but so much worse. Angel's eyes widened in horror, the smell was the rotting body of the man she drained dry. She whimpered when the truth hit her like a ton of bricks. She killed someone! Murdered in cold blood!

She was panicking, what if Elena and Jeremy were disgusted with her and ignored her. What if Jenna kicked her out? Angel would have nowhere to go.

She started pacing.

_"I'm sure they would understand. It's obvious that they know what I am. I know that Caroline k-k-killed someone, just like how I killed someone too. Jeremy and Elena obviously forgave Caroline for I always see them together." _Angel thought nervously.

It took while for Angel to convince herself that Jeremy and Elena would forgive her. Only when Angel calmed herself down did she realize that she wasn't being burnt every time she passed the window.

Angel was suddenly brimming with excitement. She could go home and confront everyone! Wow! Talk about mood change, one second she was sad, and depressed; now she's happy and excited. Hopefully she won't always act like a pregnant woman.

With that thought Angel set out with one thing on her mind.

Revenge.

No, she didn't want to hurt anyone. Physically, that was. Mentally, on the other hand…

**AAU**

The Scooby-doo gang were all gathered in the Salvatore Boarding House. It had been two days since Angel had disappeared. It only took them two days before they realized that she was missing. Only After the whole Rose ordeal did they realize that Angel never came home from the Masquerade Ball.

"Where could she have gone?" Jeremy asked worry in his voice

"Are you sure she isn't at her blonde friend's house?" Damon asked pretending that he didn't care but in reality he too was scared, no matter how much he denied it he thought of Angel as a little sister.

"Her name is Olivia." Bonnie snapped annoyed, "And yes we are sure. Every time she sees us she always asking if we have seen Angel."

Elena was a total mess. She had always been close to Angel, being twins. Angel and Elena could always tell when one was upset or in danger. Elena just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with Angel. What if Katherine hurt Angel and she was dying in a forest somewhere? Or worse Katherine killed her and she was decomposing in a ditch somewhere?

Elena shivered; she didn't want that image in her head.

"Elena? Are you OK?" Caroline asked Elena seeing her shivering.

"Yes. I'm fine Caroline" Elena lied.

Everyone just stared at her; they could tell that she was lying.

"OK, fine I'm not okay." Elena said frustrated that they were just staring at her, "Angel is missing and we don't have any idea where she could be. And if Katherine k-killed her then I just spent the last year basically ignoring thinking that I was protecting her from the supernatural only for her to be killed by a vampire! If we had told her then maybe she wouldn't have gone to the dance, and just stayed safely at home! Maybe she wouldn't have gone missing."

It was silent for a few moments, everyone was stunned at Elena's rant.

"Elena, there is no evidence that Angel was killed. For all we know she just left town for a while and didn't tell anyone" Stefan said gently

"But does that sound like Angel?" Elena snapped.

No one said anything for they all knew the answer but didn't want to say it.

Suddenly Elena's phone buzzed, annoyed she looked at it to see who it was, a gasp escaping her lips.

"What?" asked Bonnie concerned.

"Angel." Elena muttered

"What's it say?" Jeremy asked.

"Miss me? Wait, what?"

**Expect an update sometime this week, and dont forget to read my other storiies: the whole TVD section of my profile (Pure Darkness, Secrets, A&F and Timeless) are gonna be updated soon.**

**Also, Can't Be Tamed (HP) has yet to reach 5 Fav, Follows and reviews, even thoigh it already has over 100 vews:( SO READ IT!**

**See you back here soon:)**

**Dex. **


	3. AN

**AN**

**Hey guys, this is Becky, Jess's sister. I really wish I wasn't writing this- but Jess woke up yesterday from a Coma. Round a month and a half ago, car crash, coma. That pretty much sums it up. **

**So- my sister is a real idiot sometimes- we're all like "oh my god, how are you feeling" and then she goes "oh my god i havent been on Fanfiction in almost 2 months!" She is so weird. Like- who wakes up after near death and then complains they haven't updated stupid stories?!**

**Point being, she'll hopefully be discharged on Thursday- at which point she states that she will be updating as many things as she can... Sigh. My sister is weird.**

**Bye now!:)**


End file.
